1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode package and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion
Light emitting diode packages including light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources in display devices. It is noted that light emitting diodes are typically driven by a voltage lower than that of cold-cathode fluorescent lamps, as well as emit brighter light. Accordingly, light emitting diode packages are widely used in not only display devices, but also in lighting devices in general.
Typically, the color of light emitted from a light emitting diode package is controlled based on the combination of light emitted by a plurality of light emitting diodes of different colors. In this manner, however, a driving circuit of the light emitting diode package, which is used to drive the plurality of light emitting diodes, may become complicated, and as such, it may be difficult to reduce the size of the light emitting diode package. Accordingly, light emitting diode packages including a fluorescent substance and a quantum dot have been developed to control the color of light emitted from the light emitting diode packages.
The fluorescent substance and the quantum dot receive the light emitted from the plurality of light emitting diodes and change a wavelength of the light emitted from the various light emitting diodes. As such, the color of light emitted from the light emitting diode package may controlled by the wavelength of the light emitted from the fluorescent substance and the quantum dot. It is noted, however, that when a light emitting efficiency of the fluorescent substance and the quantum dot is improved, a power consumption of the light emitting diode package may be reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to improve the light emitting efficiency and power consumption of light emitting diode packages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.